Prompts
by rachelsmythe99
Summary: Just a bunch of oneshots. Review with prompts and what characters you want with it! Enjoy(:
1. Be Prepared

**Haiiiii! So, this is just a bunch of oneshots. I get the prompts from friends and facebook and things like that. But, you can also suggest prompts! If you do that, please put which 2 characters, or more or less, you want. Each oneshot will be around 500 words, maybe more, maybe less.  
Prompt: "Be prepared"  
Character: Hunter Clarington  
Words: 508 So close!**

"Be prepared for failure, if you want to be a singer." His father's words bounced around his skull as he climbed out the cab, shoving money into the man's outstretched hand. He grabbed his 3 suitcases out of the trunk. He really had not been planning to transfer to Dalton. He sure as hell had not been planning to reveal his plans to join the Warblers. Maybe it had been a spur of the moment thing, something to build the fire in the old man's eyes.

"Hey kid! You okay?" The honking made Hunter slightly jump, and he whirled around to face the cabbie, stiffly nodding at him before grabbing his bags and strolling down the concrete path that led to the dormitory. At least the place looked well taken care of. The military academy had been significantly larger, but smaller was bigger. Well, that is what he had been telling himself.

He swiftly removed the key from his back pocket and walked into the hallway. Being 3:45 in the morning, the halls were sleeping quietly. At least he would finally get full nights of sleep. At the academy, they had random alarms, usually around this time. Or if you went to the bathroom, you had to do 50 pushups before you went, and after. Talk about school from hell. He unlocked his single dorm-thank God-and started unpacking. Today was technically Saturday anyways, and he had already slept the 5 hour flight here. So, Hunter Clarington was not tired. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a yowl coming from his backpack. "Be quiet, !" Sure, it had cost another $100 to bring the cat, but it was worth it. That cat was the only good thing in this disgusting world. He unzipped the bag and allowed the cat to roam the room while he searched for the cage and litter box they had shipped earlier.

After setting both the cage and litter box in a corner of the dorm, along with the food and water dishes, Hunter stripped down and walked into the bathroom. He allowed the scorching water to slice down his back, washing away and dirt or sweat.

"Be prepared." He repeated to himself, hating how vile it tasted. He started think about how to whip the Warblers into amazing shape. He knew he would have to get back the legendary Blaine Anderson, who had left to be with his ladylike boyfriend. Now his boyfriend and the amazing Rachel Berry were in New York, both with a piece of the ex-Warblers heart. It should not be hard getting Blaine back, after all, once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?


	2. Best Vacation Ever

**Prompt: The Exact Moment That Two Best Friends Fell In Love  
Characters: Santana and Rachel  
Words: 488  
**-  
"Come on Rach, just come to the beach with me!" Santana pleaded over the phone. She was doing her best puppy dog face; even though she knew the midget could not see it. Said midget took a deep breath.

"San, I really need to be practicing for Regionals! It's in 3 days! Can't we go after?" Rachel was lying down on her stomach next to Noah, watching him play some video game. Her dads had brought her along so they could talk to Ma Puckerman about Passover. So far, both Puckerman boys were ruthlessly hitting on her while Sarah was perched on her back, braiding her hair.

"Berry, stop arguing. I will be at your house at 10 in the morning and if you are not packed, I will do it for you!" And with that, Santana triumphantly hung up. She had spent all week convincing the other girl to come on her 3 day vacation, and now she had won. The next morning Santana was on the Berry's doorstep, waiting for someone to open the door. After what seemed like forever, Rachel appeared at the door. "Oh thank God! Get me out of here, Noah and Jacob will _not_ stop asking me to go back over." She cried and slung her arms around the Latina's neck.

"Good to see you too, Berry." Santana laughed, grabbing the girl's bag. She threw the bag in the trunk after she opened the passenger door for the tiny girl. Soon they were on their 3 hour drive to the beach. The ride was filled with singing and giggling.

-Three Days Later-

The girls had taken a break from tanning to splash around in the cool water. Something caught Santana's eye, however, and she gripped Rachel's wrist. "Rach, look! Over there!" Rachel turned in the direction her best friend was pointing, and squealed. There were about 10 dolphins jumping in and out of the water. Once they had disappeared, Rachel started jumping and clapping. "Oh my gosh! That was so amazing!" She lost her balance and fell on Santana, who steadied her. In that instant, sparks flew from every direction. The girls looked into each other's eyes, chocolate meeting coffee. Before either realized what was happening, they were both leaning forward. When their lips met, everything around them disappeared. When they had to pull away for air, Santana laid her forehead on Rachel's, smiling from ear to ear.

"Rach?" The tiny girl hummed in response. "Will you be my girlfriend?" A huge smile spread across Rachel's features and she softly kissed Santana's collarbone.

"I would be honored." Santana's cheek felt like they would crack from her huge smile.

"I am so in love with you." She whispered into Rachel's hair. The other girl pressed impossibly closer, as if she was trying to morph them together.

"I am so in love with you too, Santana." Best vacation ever, were both girls unspoken thoughts.


	3. Most Memorable Summer Fling

**Prompt: Most Memorable Summer Fling  
Characters: Wes and Santana with hints of Nick and Rachel  
Words: 692…Oh.  
_**

Wes still remembers the first time he saw the girl. She was with the famous Broadway star, Rachel Berry-Duval, and his old friend, Nick Duval. Her dark hair was in loose waves and her eyes smoky. He guessed they were having a quick celebration, by the flame red dress, clinging to the Latina's every curve. All in all, the girl had made Wes' breath catch. Nick had caught his eye and waved him over, and he had sat next to the girl.

"Babe, you remember Wes?" The talented singer gave a dazzling smile and nodded, shaking Wes' hand. Her hair was curled like her friends, and her makeup was about the same. The only difference was that the star was wearing a short black dress, with lace sleeves. He caught Nick's eyes on him, and there was no questioning why. Wes used to murmur tons of compliments about the tiny girl in high school, he had been starstruck. Nick didn't need to worry though, Wes was still starstruck, but right now he just wanted the mystery girls' identity. Also, he wasn't about to ruin Nick and Rachel's perfect marriage.

"And my gorgeous best friend here is Santana Lopez." Rachel announced, gesturing to the girl, her voice like bells. _Nick is one lucky man. _Santana gave him an equally dazzling smile.

"You're the Ex-Warbler that loved gavels, right?" Nick snickered from across the table and Wes sent a glare in this direction, backed up by Rachel kicking him with her tiny foot.

"Ouch, babe." Nick whined as he rubbed his leg. Rachel quickly kissed his cheek, muttering a quiet sorry. Wes turned to Santana.

"That would be me! Except, I no longer use gavels." The two began talking, and soon realized they lived near each other, since Nick had insisted they keep the flat, instead of buying a huge mansion. Rachel had easily caved in, and Santana loved how happy the trio were, never leaving Santana to be a third wheel.

**-Three Weeks Later-**

Wes and Santana had been meeting every day since that first meeting, and soon had earned the name 'Westana' from Rachel. That had resulted in her getting tackled by Nick, exclaiming that they weren't even dating yet. Santana then informed him that he and Rachel had been Nickchel since the first time they had merely looked at each other. Now, Westana was walking hand in hand down Broadway, enjoying the hustle of New York. Suddenly, Santana had stopped. Cupping her hand around Wes' neck, she whispered,"I've wanted to do this for a while now."

He had been the one to close the gap between them. He had also been fully prepared to ask her to be his girlfriend, but then she was running. Pushing through the crowd, not once looking at the boy she had abandoned.

**-Year Later-**

Nick and Rachel would mention her every once and a while, discussing how her own Broadway career was taking off. They had even invited him to her shows, or to come visit the three. He would politely decline, making a quick excuse. No matter how hard he tried not to see her, however, she was still there. Speeding past him in the store. Brushing past him on the street. Avoiding his gaze at diners. He would never know why she had ran, but once he met Shelby, he brushed it away. Except when Rachel would compare Shelby to Santana, and when Nick hit it on the mark.

"Rachel thinks it's a coincidence that Shelby is so much like Santana. But I know that you're with her because of the reasons she's like Santana. You're still in love with San, and you can't accept the fact that maybe she doesn't love you back." Wes had cried that night for the first time in a year. Nick may have been a jerk in how he worded it, but that was how he got his point across. Wes was married to Shelby now, and he was happy. Well, that's what he told himself. But he knew that he would never forget the summer he spent with the fiery Latina on the streets of Broadway.


	4. Rachel Berry, Meet The Warblers

**Prompt: Awesome! Can you do one about Rachel first meeting the warblers? (: -Pippin'Potter-Mck**

**Words: 547...**

**Characters: Rachel Berry, Dalton Academy Warblers**

"_Oh! _It's so _pretty_!" Rachel gushed as she hurried aside Kurt down the Dalton halls. Kurt chuckled, looking at the tiny brunette in the corner of his eye. Never had he heard Dalton be described as _pretty_, but then again, this was Rachel.

"Well, I certainly hope so. But I think you'll find the Warblers room _much _prettier." She hummed in response, quickening her pace to match his. "It's that door right there." As they neared the door, they could hear singing.

"I'M A CREPE!"

"I'M A WEIRDOUGH!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOUGHING HERE?"

"I DOUGHNUT BELONG HERE!"

Rachel cocked her head and looked up at her best friend. "That's Nick and Jeff, they're our human puppies."

"No, no, no. We are _not _singing that at Sectionals!" Kurt laughed.

"That's Wes. He's the head councilmen."

"Yeah, we need something good. Even though the New Directions aren't _too _good-"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HAVE YOU _HEARD _RACHEL?!" Yelled Nick. A blush rose up Rachel's cheeks and she ducked her head.

"I probably should've mentioned that Nick and Jeff have a, let's say infatuation with you, Ms. Berry." Kurt informed her, pushing the doors open, then motioning for her to enter. Two individual gasp were heard, and Blaine straightened up at the sight of Kurt."Hello, fellow Warblers. I'd like to introduce you to, yes, Nick and Jeff, _the _Rachel Berry."

Nick, a short brunette with stunning brown eyes, and Jeff, a tall blond with beautiful hazel eyes, rushed over. "Hey, I'm Nick Duval." He smiled, trying to lean against Jeff, who stepped away, causing Nick to fall. A giggled escaped Rachel's lips and she held a tiny hand out to Nick. He grabbed it and pulled himself up,"Thanks." He flashed her the same smile, but this time she realized how gorgeous it was.

"And _I _am Jeff Sterling!" The blond announced, smirking. Rachel giggled again.

"I know who you are, Jeff. Dance class?" Nick looked between the 2, the laughing beauty and his nodding best friend. He then punched Jeff's arm.

"Why didn't you tell me you know her?!" Jeff laughed at his best friend.

"Relax. I'm more interested in Quinn." He waggled his eyebrows in Rachel's direction, who was pretending to be offended.

"Jeffery I am _appalled_! I thought what we had was _special_!" She whined, pouting. Jeff laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Tell him, or I will." He whispered in her ear. Nick watched the 2 with a jealous expression on his face.

"Nick? Can I talk to you?" Nick quickly nodded, following her outside.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, looking around with a wary expression. Rachel couldn't help but think how adorable he was.

"No, no. I wanted to know if you wanted to go out sometime?' She asked, suddenly shy.

"Why? Did Jeff put you up to this?"

"No! I just really, _really _like you." She laughed, looking at him through her eyelashes.

"Oh. Then, yeah! Your number?" She grabbed a pen from a little desk with a paper and wrote her number on it.

"Here. You text me, and then I'll save your number." Nick quickly accepted the girl's number, then watched her walk back into the room before fist pumping.

_Today couldn't be any better_


	5. Movies for Klaine

**Prompt: Thank you! 3 that was cute! Can you do one about Kurt and Blaine fighting over a movie to watch? -Pippin'Potter-Mck**

**Characters: Klaine(;**

**Words: 269..well**

**P.S. Update yo story guuurrrrlll!**

"Nemo!"

"Funny Girl!"

"Nemo!"

"Funny Girl!"

"Kuuurrrrttttttt!" Blaine whined, pouting at his boyfriend. They were currently deciding on which movie to watch.

"Blaine Devon Anderson, I am not watching a movie about...talking fish!" Kurt protested, glaring. His phone went off on his bunk bed, and as he read it, Blaine crept towards the TV. "BLAINE!"

His boyfriend innocently turned to him,"Yes, Kurtie dear?"

"Don't 'Kurtie dear' me, mister!" Blaine huffed, crawling back over to Kurt.

"Pleeeeeeeaaseeeeeee?" He held his hands together, begging.

"Blaine, no. We're watching Funny Girl."

"But I'm the Alpha gay!"

Kurt froze, raising an eyebrow. "_What_?"

Blaine quickly backtracked,"I meant-"

"Did you just call yourself an Alpha gay, when you were just begging to watch Nemo? _Nick _is an Alpha gay-"

"NOT GAY!" Nick called from the hall.

"ARE TOO!"

"EXCUSE YOU BUT LAST TIME I CHECKED, RACHEL'S NOT A BOY."

"GO AWAY, NICK." Kurt turned back to his boyfriend, who was now using puppy eyes on full power.

"Blaine..."

"PLEEEAASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

Wes entered the room, pulling off his blazer. "Oh my god, just watch both of them!"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, then at Wes. "That's a great idea! Thanks."

Wes rolled his eyes and exited the room, leaving the boys to themselves.

As Funny Girl started and Kurt laid his head on Blaine's lap, Blaine slowly lent down and gently kissed his lips. When he pulled away, Kurt smirked, raising an eyebrow. "What was that for?"

A smile spread across Blaine's face,"I just really love you."

Kurt kissed the inside of Blaine's wrist before whispering,"I love you too."


	6. Drunken Duets

**Prompt: OH OH OH! I have another prompt...drunken flirting featuring Rachel and Puck-Pippin'Potter-Mck (THANK YOU FOR UPDATING!:3 Guys, read her amazing story called Stuck With You. You won't regret it(;)**

**Characters: Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman**

**Words: 626..oh**

"Heeeeeeey, Berry." Puck called, a red plastic cup in his hand. Rachel was also twirling a red cup in her hands, but instead of the bitter smelling liquid in Noahs, hers was a pretty pinkish one that smelled like strawberries. How she got to her best friend, Santanas, party, she didn't know.

She _did _know, however, she wasn't having fun. She was still getting over Finn, who was making out with Quinn in a corner. Santana was dancing with Mike, and Brittany was stripping for Artie. Kurt and Blaine smiled at her as they walked upstairs, Blaine had happily stayed sober.

Mercedes was cuddling with Shane on the couch next to Tina, who was jealously staring at Artie. Lauren was complaining to Sam about how lame the party was. Sam was sending funny faces to Rachel, who giggled before acknowledging Noah.

"Hello, Noah." She greeted, taking a sip from her cup.

"You're not drunk enough." He slurred, peering into her cup, which was almost completely full.

"I have to drive, Noah." She laughed, moving over so he could stand by her.

"Ew. Lauren was supposed to drive me, since I'm drunk off my ass." He chuckled, looking across Lauren and Sam. "You look hot, by the way."

A blush crept up her cheeks. Santana had shoved her into a tight, black dress that ended dangerously close to her butt. She had been told to put in black strappy heels, which the heels were toothpick thin. Her hair was in loose waves down her back, and she had smokey makeup with bright red lips. Sam had appreciated the look, and had made it known.

She hadn't even realized Noah had gotten close enough to whisper,"That dress is all kinds of sexy, but it would look even better on my floor." Her blush grew deeper, turning her head.

"Boyfriend, Noah." She reminded, holding up her hand to show him the beautiful promise ring Sam had given her last month.

"Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." He whispered, scooting closer.

"That's Smythe's line, Noah." She giggled, standing up to get more room.

He chuckled,"Let's go sing." _Singing won't hurt anything, right? _She followed him up to the karaoke machine, and waited for him to choose a song. A smile spread across her smile as the opening notes played.

(**Puck **_Rachel _**_Both)_**

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

_For me it happens all the time _

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door**

**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before**

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_

**For me it happens all the time **

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_

_**Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now **_

**Whoa**

_Whoa_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all**_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, and I need you now_

**And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**

_**And I don't know how I can do without**_

_**I just need you now**_

_Oh baby, I need you now _

The room burst into applause, and Rachel widely smiled. Puck grabbed her in a hug, and she laughed when he tried to give her a sloppy kiss and got disappointed when she turned her head. Her eyes met Sam's and he winked at her, still clapping. Rachel and Puck sat with Sam and Lauren, and even though Puck kept flirting with Rachel, Sam really didn't mind.


	7. Sebastian and the Squirrels

**Prompt:Yay! Drunk Puck is fun! Okay, another prompt, Sebastian and Hunter being cute in a park. -Pippin'Potter-Mck**

**Characters: Hunter Clarington and Sebastian Smythe**

**Words: 251**

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Feeding the squirrels." Sebastian replied, like it was something he did everyday.

"Why?"

"They're cute."

Hunter laughed, squatting on the ground by his boyfriend, he gently tapped his nose,"_You're _cute." Sebastian smirked, leaning and gently placing his lips on Hunters.

Sebastian was quickly distracted by a squirrel clawing at the bag of treats. "Aw, babe, look! Can we keep it?"

Hunter laughed, sitting on the grass, pulling Sebastian onto his lap,"We should let this stay here, don't you think? We can buy a tame squirrel."

Sebastian crossed his arms,"But I want _that _one!"

Hunter chuckled, kissing Sebastians shoulder,"Like a 5 year old." As if to verify Hunters statement, Sebastian squirmed out of his embrace, holding out a hand to a squirrel.

"Here, Fredo. Wanna come home with us?"

"Fredo?"

"That's his name!"

"What if it's a girl?"

"I forbid it to be a girl." Hunter smiled, shaking his head at his boyfriends antics. "Ouch!"

Sebastian was clutching his thumb, glaring at the retreating squirrel. "What happened, Seb?"

"Stupid thing bit me." Sebastian grumbled, sucking on the bite.

Hunter gently grabbed Sebastian's hand, examining the bite,"It's just tiny bite, babe."

Sebastian glared at him, pulling away,"Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Hunter sighed, gathering the treats, lifting Sebastian to his feet. "Let's go take care of that bite."

As they were walking out of the park, hand-in-hand, Hunter was heard muttering,"Told you not to mess with the squirrels."


	8. Milk and Puppies

**Prompt: The boy in your OTP goes to get milk, and comes home with a puppy. Extra points for Santana or Puck involvment.-Anon**

**Words: 561**

**Characters: Rachel, Sam, and Santana**

**I was _so_ tempted to make this a Pezberry one, but Samchel seemed to fit much better. Samtana bromance though! And Pezberry bestfriendship(:**

Sam pulled his coat off of the hook and over his shoulders, kissing his girlfriends cheek,"I'm gonna go get Avengers. You need anything?"

Rachel looked up from her book,"Uhm..SAN! CHECK AND SEE IF WE NEED ANYTHING!" She called to her best friend.

"HOME GIRL, YOU DONT HAVE ANY MILK UP IN THIS JOINT!"

Sam laughed at the best friends, shaking his head,"I'll grab some milk."

Rachel pulled him down to her and gently captured his lips with her own. "You're so super duper awesome."

He smiled as he walked towards the door,"I love you!"

"Love you too!"

Later that afternoon, Sam snuck in threw the apartments back door. Santana peeked around the corner and raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, gazing at her bestfriend's boyfriend of 2 years. Sam found himself once again cursing the fact that it was Santana of all people who was Rachel's best friend. Even though she had a dorm at NYADA, she spent most of her nights at the couples house.

"Sammy Evans, what are you doing?"

He quickly rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head,"What? Nothing. Why would you think I'm doing something?"

Santana crossed her arms, walking into the room,"I know you don't have a girl in here, because all you've promised these past 2 years is that you would never be as big of an idiot as Pyramid Nipples. So, what are you hiding from my girl? A rack of lambs? A motorcycle?"

Suddenly, a bark sounded from his bag. Santana's eyebrow shot up once again and before Sam could move, she ripped the bag from his hands and pulled it open. A black, white, and tan furball shot up from the bag into her arms.

"Oh my God! What is this?!"

Sam grabbed the puppy, petting it's head,"Shh. They had them for adoption for $5. And he's neutered!"

Santana held up her hands,"It's your ass, not mine."

"What's his ass?" Sam jumped as his girlfriend appeared from behind Santana, dressed in shorts, a loose tanktop, and her hair in a bun. Santana evily smirked at him and exited the room.

Rachel's doe eyes landed on the squirming puppy in her boyfriends arms. "What is that?" She asked, pointing at the dog, who was frantically trying to get to Rachel.

"It's a puppy!" Sam chirped, smiling ear-to-ear. "He was only $5, and he's neutered. I thought you would like to name him."

Rachel took a step closer, then held out her arms, gathering the puppy. "He _is_ cute." She giggled, wiping puppy spit from her cheek. "Hey buddy. Hawkeye."

Sam looked up at her,"Huh?"

She giggled again, nuzzling her nose with the puppy's,"His name's Hawkeye."

Sam smiled, ruffling their new dogs ears,"Yeah, Hawkeye sounds good." Rachel leaned over the puppy and met Sam's lips with her own.

"Where's the milk?"

Sam looked down at his bag, rubbing his neck again,"Uhh..."

Rachel huffed, tucking Hawkeye under her arm,"Ugh. San! We're going to get milk."

"Wait for me!"

"So, do you like him?"

Rachel laughed, kissing the top of the puppy's head,"Yes. I'm still gonna kill you though."

Sam smiled, kissing her cheek,"Awesome."


	9. Sweet Dreams

**Prompt: **Awesome! I love your stories! Could you write a story about Hunter and Sebastian sleeping together for the first time (at Dalton)? Not having sex, but sleeping next to each other. At some point during the night, Sebastian wakes up and sees Hunter curled up next to him, cuddling with him, making Sebastian smile/smirk before he goes back to sleep.-001 Guest  
**Words: **386  
**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe and Hunter Clarington

Sebastian stretched out his long legs, his arm wrapped around Hunter's shoulders. Flipping channels, he finally settled on wrestling and turned down the volume, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy next to him.

"Damn." Sebastian flinched, frowning as John Cena got tossed across the ring like a ragdoll. "Come on Cena. Come _on_."

Sebastian had money that Cena would win this fight, and he was not about to loose to the Joker Twins or Jeffs girlfriend.

At that moment, said Joker Twins and girlfriend strolled in. Sebastian leaned forward at the sight of Rachel Berry,"Hey, she can't be in here!"

Rachel rolled her eyes,"Oh shut _up_, Sebastian. It's not like I'm sleeping with Jeff." At the last part her eyes wandered to Hunter, a smirk on her face. "I'm pretty sure _he's_ not supposed to be in here either, Seb."

Jeff quietly laughed, tugging Rachel to his side. "We're just here to get our money, because it's obvious that Cena's not getting up anytime soon." As he spoke, John stumbled to his feet, throwing himself at the other man.

Sebastian turned to Jeff, an amused look in his eyes,"You were saying?"

Not much later, Jeff, Nick, and Rachel were each shoving 10 dollar bills into Sebastian's hand. "See you tomorrow, Joker Twins and Barbra."

Rachel's tiny tongue poked through her lips at Sebastian, glaring at the boy,"Goodnight Lobster!"

Sebastian turned so he was laying on his side facing Hunter and drifted to sleep.

A blast of cold air woke Sebastian from his slumber, and he grumbled, pulling the blankets back over his feet. A whine from next to him alerted his senses, and as his eyes adjusted, he could easily make out Hunters shape next to him.

Hunter's nose was buried in Sebastian's shoulder, an arm loosely flung across his waist. The other boy's hair was slightly ruffled, and he was making muffled sniffing noises in his sleep. Sebastian gently smiled, running his hand down Hunter's arm.

All toughness was gone from Hunter's face, and in Sebastian's mind, he looked beautiful. Sebastian gently kissed Hunter's forehead, launching a pillow at the door when he heard a tiny 'Awww!' come from the other side.


	10. My Secret Love

**Prompt:** Rachel and Sebastian are dating, but only Santana knows. Finn constantly tries to flirt with Rachel.-that70sfinchelgleek

**Characters:** Rachel, Sebastian, Santana, and Finn

**Words:** 638 -.-

"So how are you and Fivel?"

Rachel grabbed her best friends arms and pulled her to the side,"Santana! You can't just say that in front of everybody!"

Santana laughed, patting the tiny girls arm,"Relax, Rach. No one heard me, I promise." Rachel sighed, pulling away from the wall, smoothing down her skirt.

"Hey, Rach!" Santana's eyes flickered over Rachel's shoulder, _high_ over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel sighed and spun around, plastering on a smile.

"Good morning, _Finn_. How are you on this simply _lovely_ day?" Finn goofily smiled, the crooked smile Rachel used to fawn over.

"Awesome. Hey, what are you doing later? Around 5?" Rachel gulped, looking at Santana, whos whole demeanor had changed. She had straightened up, glaring straight at Finn.

"Sorry, Finn, I have a..." Noah and Mike walked past and Rachel hastily reached out, snatching Noahs arm,"I have a date with Noah tonight!" She beamed, looking at Noah, whos confused look quickly changed to a happy look.

Finn looked down at his best friend and pouted, shoulder slouching,"Oh, cool I guess. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Mike looked between Noah and Rachel,"Wait, how are you going on a date with her if we're playing COD-"

Rachel glared at him, shutting him up. Noah stared down at her before pulling her into a classroom. "Mind telling me why you avoided a date with Hudson?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, releasing his arm,"Mind telling me why you care?"

He shrugged his shoulders,"You're my babe, even when we aren't dating. I still care about you."

Rachel softly smiled, placing a hand on his cheek,"Then trust me when I say it's nothing to worry about, ok Noah?" Noah reluctantly nodded, walking out of the room. Rachel smugly smiled, sweeping out behind him, only to run into a bulk.

"Hey Rach, can I talk to you?" She looked up at Finn, sighing and nodding. "Great! I was just wondering what duet you think we should sing?" He handed her a folder of sheet music.

Rachel pretended to think, the brightly smiled,"How about 'No, Go Away'." She shoved the folder back into his hands.

"I don't think that's in here..." He questioned, flipping through it. Rachel rolled her eyes, walking down the hall.

"You'll find it Finn, I know you can!" She sweetly called back to him.

"Yeah, alright! It'll probably be awesome in our voices." He called to her retreating figure. Rachel pushed open the doors and was grabbed by a smooth hand, pulling her to the side of the building.

"I carry a rape whistle!" She squealed, kicking.

"Shh, do you _want_ Frankenteen to find us?" She smiled, turning to face him.

"_Sebastian._" He smiled, hungrily pulling her lips to his. A few minutes later they both came up from air, and Sebastian gently smoothed out her hair.

"I wish he would stop flirting with you. Why don't you just tell him you have a boyfriend?" He whined, cradling her cheek in his palm.

She smiled, kissing his wrist,"_You're_ the one who came up with keeping this a secret, Mister Smythe."

He cutely wrinkled his nose,"Since when do _you_ listen to _me_?"

"About the same time _you_ started listening to _me_. I told you no more visits at school! What if someone saw you?!"

Sebastian huffed, looking over her head for a moment. "You're right." He pulled her into another kiss,"I just don't like him flirting with you."

"Seb, listen to me when I say that the _only_ one I want flirting with me, is you."

"Awesome." Rachel stood on her tip toes and smiled into the kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, Seb. Now, let's go eat!"


	11. Blaine Warbler, You Are An Idiot

**Prompt:** I love your writing! these are just so cute and well written! Okay, Now I wanna prompt! Rory, Blaine and the boys go to a pet store in the mall while the girls go shopping. They notice that two puppies look very similar to Blaine and Rory. And the fun rises from there...-SilverPanda113 (Sorry it took so long! I was fighting with myself if I should have Raine or Klaine and well *shrugs* Raine won! Sorry if you don't like Raine :c)

**Words:** 425

**Characters:** Puck, Blaine, Rory, Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar. (Puckleberry bestfriendship, Raine, Sory, Berritana bestfriendship)

"Aye Blaine! Come check this out!" Blaine sighs and walks over to Puck and Finn, Rory close behind.

"What's up?"

"The dogs look just like you two!" Blaine furrows his eyebrows and peeks into the cage that the taller boys are kneeling by. Inside are 2 chihuahuas, both with black hair, but one has these light brown eyes, and the other has blue eyes.

Then the one with the brown eyes runs up to him and licks his hand through a hole and his heart melts.

30 minutes later the boys walk out with the two puppies, and a number of toys and treats. "Berry's gonna kill you, you know that right?"

Blaine sighs again, looking at the tiny puppy in his arms,"I know. But-" He doesn't get to finish his sentence before his girlfriend, followed by her best friends, Santana and Brittany, and Rorys girlfriend, Sugar, run up squealing.

"Blainey Days! Look at this bow tie I got you and what is _that_?" Blaine gets this sheepish smile on his face, nuzzling his nose into the dogs fur.

"It's a puppy." He mummers, sounding like a 5 year old. He glances up and sees Rachel stare at him for a minute, before turning to Puck.

"Noah Puckerman! I thought I told you to watch him!"

Puck held his hands up in defense,"No, you said not to let him do something stupid."

Rachel dropped her bags and flew at the boy, slapping his arms,"THAT IS STUPID YOU IDIOT!"

Puck laughed, grabbing her arms and holding her away,"Woah, babe. Did you even look at the puppy?"

Rachel looked over at her boyfriend, who was whispering comforting words to the tiny dog. Sugar was gushing over Rory's puppy, deciding on the name 'Money' and kissing her boyfriends cheek every 5 seconds.

Rachel walked back over to Blaine, rubbing his arm,"Can I hold him?" Blaine's face lit up, which caused her to smile, and he gently handed the puppy over.

"Hey, little guy! I guess you are pretty cute." The puppy licked her face in thanks. "What's his name?"

Blaine shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets,"I was gonna let you pick."

Rachel stared at the puppy, then at Blaine, then at Puck. "Noah Anderson, for my 2 favorite guys."

Puck and Blaine threw an arm over her shoulders,"Awww!" They cooed in synchronization, kissing her cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Get off me." She giggled, shoving them away.

"Come on B, let's get this little guy home." Santana smirked, pulling the puppy into her arms. "Blaine Warbler, you are ridiculous."


	12. RIP Cory Part 1

**Prompt:** Some Glee characters reactions to Finn's (Cory's death)

**Words:** It doesnt matter

**Characters:** Rachel, Noah, Kurt, and Santana

_I'm sorry, Cory. We love you. We'll take care of Lea._

**Rachel Berry**

She had been asleep when the call had come. When she woke up later that morning, her phone was full of texts, voicemails, and missed calls. She furrowed her eyebrows, starting with the texts.

_From Kurt: Rach, I'm so sorry_

_From Q: You're in my prayers, B._

_From San: Do you want me to come home?_

_From Noah: Hey babe, call me._

_From Finn: Whats a sharknado?_

_From Finn: Oh. ITS A SHARK TORNADO._

A sick feeling rose in her stomach. She then checked her voicemail.

_From Kurt: Hey Rach. I guess you're still asleep, call me, okay?_

_From Q: B, please call me back._

_From San: Berry, I'm worried. Call me or something!_

_From Noah: Princess, why aren't you answering? Blaines freaking out._

_From Lima Hospital: Ms. Rachel Berry, we are calling in regards to Finn Hudson. He was found in his room at his parents residence dead. We do not know the cause of death. We're very sorry for your loss._

Rachel dropped her phone, covering her mouth with both hands, tears falling. This couldn't be happening, she was dreaming. Right? She pinched herself and winced. It wasn't a dream. Her ex-fiancee was gone. The _love of her life_ would never hold her again.

She sank to the ground and let sobs fly through her body. They were so stong they threw her forward, and she cried until she no longer could. When she could no longer cry, she was forced to run to the bathroom and hurl until it was painful dry heaves.

Rachel pulled herself off the cold tile and dragged herself back to her bed, shoving the covers out of the way, crawling in, then tucking the covers back over her head, making a fort. She slept like that, crying everytime she woke up, until Santana came home and crawled into the bed next to her, pulling her best friend to her chest and rubbing her back.

**Kurt Hummel**

Kurt had slept at the Vogue office last night, it was a staff sleepover. At 5 in the morning, his phone had vibrated, and when he was out of earshot, he cautiously answered the phone number with a Lima area code,"Kurt Hummel speaking, may I ask who this is?"

"Kurt Hummel, we call baring tradegy." Kurt's breath stopped, hoping it wasn't Blaine, for his sake, Brittany, for Santana's sake, or Finn or Puck, both for Rachel's sake.

"What are you talking about?"

"Finn Hudson has been pronounced dead." Kurt rose a shaky hand to his mouth, tears starting to fall. "Mr. Hummel?"

"I'm here, I'm here. Do you know the cause of death?"

"We're uncertain. We've called all of his contacts, but we couldn't get hold of one Rachel Berry. Will you tell her for us?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"We're very sorry for your loss." The beep and dead tone on the other end signaled him that the young man had hung up. He pulled the phone from his ear, and slumped against the wall, shaking his head. He knew he had to call his best friend.

"Hey Rach, I guess you're still asleep, call me, okay?" He then shot a text to her. "Rach, I'm so sorry."

There was one final person he needed to call. He slowly scrolled down his contacts to the P's, then gently tapped the name. "Answerrr, come on."

"What do you want, Beyonce?"

"Have you heard?"

A long pause came from the other end,"Yeah, I hung up with them a minute ago. You think Berry knows yet?"

Despite the circumstances, Kurt smiled at the mohawked boys care for the tiny diva. "They told me they couldn't get ahold of her, I guess she's asleep."

"Where are you?"

"At work, we were having a sleepover."

"Where's Satan?"

"At the bar, working."

Kurt winced at the growl on the other end, preparing to be lashed out at,"So Rachel's _alone_?!"

"I was going to have Santana try to get off work-"

"I can't _believe_ you, Kurt! She's gonna wake up, and find out, and no one's gonna be there! What were you _thinking_?!"

Kurt frowned, how _dare_ that Neanderthal blame this on him! "Well, _Noah_, if I had known my brother was going to _die_ this morning, I wouldn't have came here! But _I_ didn't know, and you didn't know, _no one_ knew."

Puck took in a sharp breath,"I know. I'm just worried."

"I'll take care of her, Puck. You can text her if you want."

"Sure, later Hummel." Kurt pocketed his phone after texting San and telling her to get home. He quickly scribbled out a note for the group to notify him there was family issues. His little Rachel would need all the cuddling she could get.


End file.
